Totally Drama
by Jaycee Payne Ward
Summary: Jaycee has lived here for years. Chase is new. Jaycee is vulnerable. Chase is sweet. When these two meet, will they figure anything out or will they be completely clueless to the obvious feelings? Rated T for now. May change to M later. Chase/OC


I had only been gone for 15 minutes. Then it all happened and my world just started to change and started going downhill. All because of my so called best friend.

At first we were skyping but I had to go with my brother somewhere. When I got back, I took one look at the scream and started freaking out. There, on the screen, the web-cam was pointing towards her bed where her and Kendall, my boyfriend were making out.

"KENDALL? ASHLYNN?" I yelled and got their attention.

"Oh hey Babe. What's new?" Kendall asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Don't babe me. This is the last time I'm ever talking to...either of you." I was about to shut off my web-cam when Kendall started talking again.

"Please don't do this to me Jay. I care about you. I really do."

"Just leave me alone." I shut off my web-cam and ran outside. Kendall must've seen me through Ashlynn's window seeing as she lived next door because he was right behind me after a few seconds.

"Please just let me explain." he pleaded.

"Fine but don't expect me to forgive you this time. You've had 5 chances already. And you have 2 minutes. Go." I told him.

"Okay. I care about you. Really, I do. She just invited me over to surprise you for your birthday present. She also told me that your brother broke up with her over a little fight they had. I didn't kiss her. She kissed me."

"Yeah. That's not the problem. You let her kiss you though. That's all I needed to see. It's also because this time I thought I could trust you after 5 other times but like all the other times, you cheated on me with my best friend. I'm outta here." I felt the tears and ran as far as I could before I had to stop and breathe. 15 seconds into my next run, I bumped into someone I've never seen on this block before. When I ran into him, I went down. He held out his hand to help me up.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I guess when you're new in this town,you'd want to keep your head up to see where you're going." He said.

"It's okay. You just move here?" I asked.

"Yeah. I live right..." he pointed to the house across the street from mine. "...there."

"Nice. I live across the street." I lifted my hand to touch my face. My eyes were still wet and he must've seen it too.

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Chase Davenport. Pleasure to meet you." he lifted my hand and gently kissed my knuckles. "And you?"

"Jaycee Maslow. Pleasure to meet you too. Well I have to go. James will be wanting me back before dinner's ready." I told him. His face looked upset. Not that I had to go but the fact he thought I had a boyfriend. That made me laugh. He looked at me with a weird look.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"The fact you thought James was my boyfriend."

"So he isn't your boyfriend?" he asked, obviously relieved.

"Ha ha. Nope but every girl goes completely crazy if he even talks to them."

"Then what is he to you?"

"My younger twin brother who may not look wise but he knows a lot about everything."

"Oh. I would love to meet him then. To compare intellectual strengths between our own interests."

"Hey, here's a great idea. How about you come over for dinner and meet my brothers?" I asked him.

"Sounds good. Just come with me to tell my parents." He said. I nodded and we walked down the street.

We walked up to his house and went inside. He told me to wait in the front room and I obeyed. A few minutes later, Chase brought his parents out.

"Mom, Dad, this is Jaycee. I just met her today when we bumped into each other a little bit down the street. She lives across the street and her brothers and she were wondering if I could stay over there for dinner and afterwords, Jaycee offered to show me around town. So can I go?" he asked. His parents looked at me then looked at him. They seemed nice.

"Okay Chase. You can go." we both cheered. "But you have to be back by midnight unless her parents allow you to sleepover there since school is tomorrow." his dad responded.

"Her parents died when she was 5. She lived with her aunt until she died last year. They now all live together, Jay being the oldest of 4." he said.

"Oh. Well, we're sorry Jay. Listen, if we meet her brothers you can sleepover there tonight." said his mom.

"Okay. We'll eat, bring them over then Jay will take me on my tour." Chase stated. I was seriously impressed by how well this new kid was doing. In the end, we had fun on out walk around town. Turning back towards my house, I started crying so much so he hugged me and that's when I thought about how much I liked him for his nerdiness and quick-witted charm.


End file.
